The Paths Unwinding
by uminishi
Summary: Continuation of No Need To Wait - How the happily ever after story continues...
1. Reunion

The Paths Unwinding (A Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic/ continuation of No Need To Wait)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the really cool Yu Yu Hakusho characters.  
  
Chapter 1 - Reunion  
  
***Hiei and Cherry Return***  
  
Two weeks have passed since Hiei joined Cherry at Babu Mountain in Makai. In less then nine months she would be giving birth to his child. They were wedded the night before in the temple and left the next morning. In Ningenkai, the group wondered where the couple were. It was Sunday now and they met at Blossom Park to hang out. Yusuke and Kuwabara were playing basketball again with Yukina and Keiko watching the game from the bleachers. Kurama and Adella were in each other's arms sitting on the edge of the stone bridge that crosses Blossom Creek.  
  
"I miss Cherry," Adella hugged Kurama tighter, "I can't believe I first met her three years ago. I feel like I've known her my whole life."  
  
"Hey now," Cherry and Hiei walked onto the bridge," this is our spot."  
  
Adella jumped up and ran to Cherry, who was expecting a hug, then whacked her on the head," Where have you been Iyane!"  
  
"We just got back from Babu Mountain," said Cherry while rubbing her head," I haven't had that for awhile."  
  
Adella smiled with satisfaction then asked Hiei," What happened at Babu?"  
  
Hiei was nervous of getting smacked," Well, ...we got married." Adella tried to whack Hiei on the head too, but he blocked it. So, she whacked him with her other hand.  
  
Cherry giggled," That's why I gave up on blocking her."  
  
Kurama and Hiei went to the basketball courts to see the guys. Adella and Cherry stayed on the bridge.  
  
"I can't believe you two got married without anyone there," Adella was disappointed, but then smiled," you're really in love, aren't you?"  
  
"More like dangerously in love," Cherry walked under a cherry blossom tree and sat down. Adella followed.  
  
"And you're pregnant," said Adella while getting seated.  
  
"Yeah, sorry Adella, but we're returning to Makai later on. Mortals would freak out if they saw a little demon with wings coming out of me."  
  
Adella laughed," Speaking of mortals, what do you and Hiei plan to tell your parents."  
  
"We`re both turning 18-years-old this month, so the adoption will be over. But, Hiei wants to tell his mom the truth, and I want to leave a letter for Ms. Yokomoto when she returns." They got up and joined their friends by the basketball courts.  
  
***Another From Babu***  
  
A young man who looked nearly twenty entered the park. He wore dark denim jeans with a blue unbuttoned polo shirt (and a white undershirt too, of course) which brought out his long, red hair tied back. If it weren't for a scar in the shape of an X on his left cheek, he could have been mistaken for Kurama. Cherry waved and motioned him to come.  
  
"Hey! You actually made it here!" Cherry hugged the unknown man and turned to the group. "This is my friend Otaru Kenshin. He trained at Babu Mountain with me. He`ll be here with Hiei and I."  
  
Everyone introduced themselves then went to a sushi bar restaurant to celebrate Hiei and Cherry's marriage. The group sat at a large, round table in a private room. They warmed up to Kenshin quick due to his out-going personality and sense of humor.  
  
After a break of laughter, Adella managed to gather air to speak, "I guess Cherry isn't the only joker we have to worry about now!"  
  
Kenshin loved the excitement of the group, "Do you want to know why everyone that comes out of Babu are so hyper?! I'm sure Cherry remembers!"  
  
Cherry was gasping for air as well, "During training they give us gallons of rice wine, but we`re not allowed to talk! Do you know what it's like being drunk and you can't share the happiness with others?!"  
  
The group busted out laughing again. They barely had time to eat with jokes going around the table. Some of the restaurant workers even joined in the fun. Everyone decided to go home when they noticed how late it was.  
  
***Hiei Reveals***  
  
Cherry, Adella, Kurama, and Hiei all lived on the 8th floor of Summit. When they got off the elevator, Kurama was going to walk Adella to her apartment, but Hiei stopped them, "Wait! Can you guys come with us. I'm going to talk to my mom and I need some back-up."  
  
Kurama and Adella went with Cherry, Kenshin, and Hiei into his apartment. "Hi Mom!"  
  
Hiei's adoptive mother of four years, Ms. Sonya, popped up from the couch and ran to hug him. She was glad to finally see Hiei, "Where did you go?! You've been gone for two weeks! Come everyone, have a seat!"  
  
Hiei, Kenshin, Kurama, and Adella sat on stools at the kitchen's bar counter. Ms. Sonya began serving hot tea. Cherry stood next to Hiei and placed her hand on his back to comfort him. She could see he was a little nervous.  
  
Ms.Sonya put her hands on her hips and gave a warm smile. She didn`t seem angry at all, "Okay! Now that everyone is settled, let's hear some explaining."  
  
Hiei was tired, so he hurried, "I'll just get to the point, because I don't know any other way of telling you this. I came from Makai, the demon world, to help Yusuke. He's a Spirit Detective that takes care of affairs here in Ningenkai. Cherry, Kenshin, Kurama, and Adella are also demons too. " Hiei took off the bandana which covered his forehead to show the Jugan eye to Ms.Sonya. She was so overwhelmed with the information and site that she fainted onto the kitchen floor. Hiei and Kurama carefully carried Ms.Sonya to her bed and decided they should call it a night.  
  
Kurama walked Adella to her apartment then went to his. Hiei and Kenshin went into Cherry`s. Cherry opened the door to Ms.Yokomoto's room. Everything was in perfect order. "I'm sorry Kenshin, but I'm sure if anyone should stay in my mom's room without her knowing. But, you can sleep on my bed if you want. Hiei and I will sleep out here in the living room."  
  
Kenshin was about to refuse the offer when Adella opened the door, "Oh, good! You guys aren't asleep yet! I was just wondering where Kenshin was going to stay."  
  
Before Cherry could say anything, Kenshin answered, "I'm sleeping on the couch."  
  
Adella was glad she had an alternative for him, "Well, my little brother is away at summer camp, so you can stay in his room! Come!" She grabbed Kenshin's wrist and bag, then dragged him to her apartment.  
  
***Hiei and Cherry`s Night***  
  
Cherry was lying on her bed, barely awake, listening to Hiei talk of Ms. Sonya. He changed into pajama pants and took his shirt off, "She fainted before I could even tell her about us in Makai."  
  
Cherry giggled, "You know she's not use to seeing a big purple eye on your forehead!"  
  
Hiei smirked at Cherry then surprised her by jumping onto the bed and tickling her. While laughing hard, she got out of his grasp and whacked him with a pillow. As the newly weds had a pillow fight, two people on the other side of the wall were having just as much fun.  
  
***Kenshin and Adella`s Night***  
  
Adella was laughing endlessly in her room with Kenshin telling embarrassing stories of Cherry. "One day she was being trained with a bamboo stick and accidentally whacked the instructor in the jewels! Cherry wasn't allowed to use a bamboo stick till she was 14!"  
  
After catching her breath, Adella could finally speak, "Gosh! I haven't had this much fun for such a long time!"  
  
Kenshin smiled, "Well, I'm glad. I always like to see people laugh. I better go to bed now."  
  
Adella looked at Kenshin's face as he said good night and closed the door while leaving. He could always make her smile, but only Kurama's green eyes and soothing voice could free her heart. Adella whispered to herself, "Oh, Kenshin. I'd give you a chance if I weren't already in love." 


	2. From Pebbles to Mountains

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the really cool Yu Yu Hakusho characters.  
  
Chapter 2 - From Pebbles to Mountains  
  
***A Day of Shopping***  
  
After spending a week in Ningenkai, Kenshin returned to Makai. The group was sad to see him leave, but he promised to visit them again. It was now Saturday afternoon. The sun was out and the perfect, light breeze kept you cool without messing up your hair. Hiei and Kurama promised Cherry and Adella they would take them on a shopping spree through the chain of stores downtown. Of course, the girls took advantage of this opportunity that rarely came by. After the first store, they walked out with six shopping bags filled with dresses, skirts, and blouses. They decided to split up so the guys wouldn't always be waiting.  
  
"We should meet up at the milkshake shop in an hour for lunch," suggested Kurama and everyone agreed. The girls walked off to continue shopping.  
  
"Oh, wait, Hiei!" called Cherry while running back to him. He was still standing with Kurama in front of the clothes shop they came from. "Ummm .credit card?" Cherry smiled. Hiei gave her his credit card and in return she kissed him. Cherry and Adella then ran off into a book store.  
  
Hiei and Kurama strolled along the sidewalk and came to a jewelry store when Hiei stopped, "Hey, Kurama. Let's go in here."  
  
They entered and a male employee, dressed in a black suit with a silk, silver tie, greeted them from behind a glass counter filled with precious jewels and gold, "Hi guys, how can I help you?"  
  
Hiei walked over to him, "It's my wife's birthday next week and I'm looking for a gift."  
  
"I know the perfect thing," the salesman pulled out a gold, heart-shaped locket with crushed diamonds outlining a rose on the front. "On the back of the locket, you can have a special message engraved."  
  
At first sight, Hiei knew Cherry would love it. He turned around looking for Kurama and saw him staring at engagement rings.  
  
***Precious Memories***  
  
The four met at the milkshake shop for lunch. On their way home they took different routes.  
  
Hiei and Cherry went the long way which passed the beach. He wanted to go to the cliff by the ocean where he told Cherry the story of the illumshus before.  
  
Kurama and Adella went another long way. He wanted to go to The Rose Garden where he first told Adella he loved her.  
  
Both couples were going to places that symbolized pebbles in their lives that turned into mountains.  
  
***Cliff by the Sea***  
  
The sun had set by the time Hiei and Cherry made it to the cliff. Cherry was holding onto Hiei's hand and stared at the sight of illumshus glowing neon blue in the distance. "So, are you going to give me another Illumshu pendant? I'm not waiting for anything anymore .except my stomach to start getting bigger with this baby."  
  
Hiei smiled and held onto Cherry's hand tighter, "Since we're leaving for Makai in a few days, I wanted to come here to give your birthday present." Hiei pulled out the gold, heart-shaped locket he bought earlier downtown.  
  
Cherry was mesmerized by the crushed diamonds outlining a rose. She opened it and saw pictures of her and Hiei. She then looked at the back of the locket where a message was engraved, and read aloud, "Never wait .I'll always love you for eternity."  
  
A bittersweet memory came into mind of the night Hiei found Cherry at Babu Mountain and told her he loved her. Cherry put the locket on and gave Hiei a long kiss. They sat down and she fell asleep in his arms. Hiei stayed up all night watching the illumshus until the sun rose.  
  
***The Rose Garden***  
  
While Hiei and Cherry were having a special moment together, Kurama and Adella were having one of their own. They walked through The Rose Garden and came to a bench. This is where Kurama had told Adella all the feelings he had for her that evening of the last day of school.  
  
Adella recognized this scene right away, but it was more romantic this time. It was night now and lights lit up the garden as if there were millions of fireflies hiding in the rose bushes. She sat down on the bench and Kurama followed.  
  
He put his hand on her's and looked her in the eyes, "You know Adella, I've always loved you. Even before I met you, I felt a special love for someone out there, and that someone turned out to be you."  
  
Adella was nervous all of a sudden. She had a hint of what was coming up when Kurama pulled out a little, black box and bent down on one knee. "Will you marry me Adella Avalon?"  
  
Adella squealed, "Of course! I love you too, Kurama!" He slid the engagement band onto her left hand's ring finger. It was gold with a 1 ½ karat diamond center setting. Adella hugged then kissed (a very, very long time) Kurama. They stayed on the bench in each other's arms until The Rose Garden closed. 


	3. The Paths Unwinding

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the really cool Yu Yu Hakusho characters.  
  
Chapter 3 - The Paths Unwinding  
  
***The Morning After***  
  
Cherry woke up the next morning on her bed next to Hiei, who was finally getting his first bit of sleep. The sunlight peeked through the blinds and reflected off the walls. Since the window had been open all night, the air was cool, crisp, and refreshing. Suddenly, Adella cracked the bedroom door with a huge smile on her face, and signaled Cherry to come out and talk. Cherry quietly closed the door behind her and sat down at the small dining table across from Adella. Botan was in the kitchen cooking waffles.  
  
"Hey Botan! Smells good!" complimented Cherry, "So, what's the news?"  
  
"Kurama and I are engaged now!" answered Adella while holding out her hand to show the ring.  
  
"Wow! That's great! Where will the wedding be at?"  
  
"Well, we decided to return to Makai with you and Hiei. So, we'll have it there."  
  
Cherry had never seen Adella so happy before. The girls ate their breakfast then Cherry showered and dressed. She left a note for Hiei, who was still asleep, that they would be at Blossom Park.  
  
***Thankful for Friends***  
  
The moon has risen and claimed the sky for the night. Everyone except Cherry, Adella, Kurama, and Hiei left for home. The four were sitting on the bleachers on the basketball courts. Adella nestled in Kurama's arms while Hiei was lying down, resting his head on Cherry's lap.  
  
Cherry took a deep breath and looked up at the stars. She then closed her eyes when tears began to form, "I can't believe how far we've come. Well, .whatever happens down the paths unwinding, .we'll always be there for each other, right?"  
  
Cherry felt Hiei getting up then she opened her eyes. Kurama and Adella gave a comforting smile. Hiei sat down behind Cherry and wrapped his arms around her. The group of friends knew Cherry had said what was on everyone's mind.  
  
Adella's eyes began to moisten as well, "Always and forever."  
  
Anyways, they all live happily ever after. I decided to end it there since it was becoming a really sweet cupcake, and, .well, too much sugar isn't good. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
